


Codependency for Dummies

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codependency for Dummies

Cas and Dean were holding hands browsing through the campus bookstore, quietly making fun of the titles while Sam searched for the required materials for his classes.  
  
"He's such a nerd" Dean chuckled as Sam raced past them, eyes fixed on his book list, silently mouthing the name of his next search.  
  
"We all have our flaws Dean, speaking of which," Cas nudged Dean's side and pointed at a book on one of the shelves smirking, "we should really discuss the 'Spirituality of Imperfection'."  
  
Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't know Cas, I think 'Recover to Live' would prove to be more useful. After all, I already have a sexy Religion Major to tell me everything I need to know about Spirituality." He winked salaciously and licked his lips, his bright green eyes locking with Cas' baby blue ones before flickering to Cas' chapped lips.  
  
They leaned in, breathing together, a hairs width apart when suddenly Sam shoved a book between them with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Actually I think that 'Codependency for Dummies' would be a better use of your money," he huffed as he spun around and went back to where Gabriel was waiting for him to help locate more books.  
  
"Look who's talking," Dean muttered as Cas let out a bemused chuckle.  
  
"C'mere," Dean purred as he pulled Castiel closer and their lips met.


End file.
